


Stockholm Syndrome

by Junkyard Publications (Arv)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arv/pseuds/Junkyard%20Publications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat robs a bank with you in it. Can things get worse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a particularly cold morning. Colder than usual. I had thicker clothes on and I wore socks which was an odd thing for me. I rarely wear them. I'm making my way to the bank to withdraw a bit of cash. It's nice to have some on hand. I was thinking of doing some bazaar shopping where they don't have the card machines that normal departmental stores would have. I was walking with my earphones on blasting my music, appreciating the view of the city and the diversity of people walking past. It was really calming amidst all the business the city comes with. After a 5 minute walk I reach the bank. It wasn't as empty as I would like it to be but it will have to do. I took a number.

1670  
Now serving: 1665

They had 2 counters open. So I'm guessing that it will be a fairly long wait. I took out my phone and began checking my social media. After 2 minutes, I heard a loud noise. 

BOOM.

Everyone in the bank was startled and some of them began screaming. I looked at the entrance and I saw a tall man. He had blonde hair but it didn't seem normal. It was as if it was on fire 'cause there was smoke coming out of it. He had dark circles around his eyes, no shirt on and his skin starts with dark grey from his face onwards and tapers off to a lighter grey. He laughed as he entered the bank - a bit maniacally I might add.

"The name's Junkrat. I don't mean any trouble but I'd like to fill this bag with money! So if you guys could help me out that would be much appreciated.", the man shouted.

He had a strong Australian accent and a companion. His companion was huge and pork-bellied. Without hesitation, the bank began to comply with those instructions and started handing him money. 

Not long after, the police showed up and used a megaphone to demand the criminals to stop. 

"Go on then, stop us!”, yelled Junkrat.

The police couldn't do anything because us civilians are inside with these dangerous robbers. They hadn't specifically threaten us yet but that will soon change. I was minding my own business while Junkrat filled up the bags with money. I wasn't really scared, I just froze and it was all adrenaline rushing through. 

"We've got the whole place surrounded. A special ops team is dispatched and will arrive at the bank soon." yelled the cop through the megaphone.

"Yikes, how are we gonna get out now?" said Junkrat to his companion.

I looked over to see what the discussion was about and I saw his companion pointed at me. Junkrat turned his head and looked over, his smile nearly touching his ears.

"Well hello there young man, you're coming with us!" he screamed.

I began shaking my head and I tried to run to the main entrance. 

"Oh no you don't!" Junkrat yelled chasing after me.

I saw the police at the distance and I waved to signal for help. The police stood there guns still pointing. And Junkrat grabbed me at the back and pulled me back into the bank.

I screamed and squirmed around but I can't break free.

"You nearly cost us our heist there buddy" he said and touched my nose. His hands smelled like burnt plastic and other kinds of chemicals.

"This one's a fighter." he said to his partner.

He began tying me up at my hands and feet and his partner lugged me over his shoulder.

"Alright everyone we're going to the safe now. If you guys try to leave or do anything funny this remote right 'ere is gonna blow this place up!" he said, ending it with a laugh. Everyone kept quiet and the fear starts setting in. The bank worker opened up the vault and the three of us went in. Because of the security protocol, the vault cannot be opened again from the outside when someone is occupying the vault.

"How are we gonna get out now?" I questioned.

"You leave that to the C4!", he replied.

The vault had security monitors outside of the bank which lets Junkrat monitor the other hostages closely. As they began filling up their other bags I was set aside against the corner unable to move.

"THE BOMB HAS BEEN DEFUSED. WE'RE GOING IN" shouted the special ops leader.

"No! That can't be." Junkrat exclaimed pushing the trigger button.

*click*

Nothing happened. 

"Stupid remote!" he shouted as he threw the remote across the vault.

"Time to get outta here!" 

He sets up the C4 against the wall and made a cover bunker for the 3 of us using a table and stacks of cash.

"3...2...1..."

BOOM

The wall became black but there wasn't a hole.

"Ah shit." said Junkrat.

The SWAT team tries to speak with us through the vault intercom.

"Surrender now!" the officer shouted.

"NEVER. I'VE GOT A HOSTAGE WITH ME AND IF I HEAR SO MUCH AS A SCRATCH ON THAT VAULT DOOR HE'S DEAD."

There was a long pause.

"Roger."

"Are you really gonna kill me?" I asked nervously.

"Nah, I wouldn't hurt a fly." he said nonchalantly.

"But the hostage bombs."

"I had to make sure the bomb diffuser had a job" he said with a laugh.

"I'm just trying to make a living." Junkrat continued. And he rested next to me taking off his bomb jacket.

His grey soot covered skin glistened. I feel the urge but I couldn't let it get to my head so I shifted my thoughts towards something else.

"Lemme untie those for ya" 

He untied me and went back to contemplating. I almost felt sorry for him. His companion laid back and went to sleep.

"Hey uhhh how are you going to get out of this?" I questioned.

"The usual.", he replied confidently.

I didn't know what the usual was but I just chuckled. Then I put my hand on his shoulder.

"You'll get through this."

For some reason I felt compelled to kiss him.

So I did. I leaned in and as Junkrat turns his head to the side, I went in for the kiss. His lips was closed for a while as he was in a state of shock but that quickly faded. He put his hand on my head and beckoned me to go deeper. It was a full on make out session. I sat over him and kissed him some more focusing more on his necks this time. He moaned a little here and there. I used the ropes to tie him up to the safety deposit box handles.

"You nasty little critter."

I continued to kiss him all over his body this time. I sensually rubbed all over his pectoral and abdominal muscles and tugged on his underwear.

"Crikey."

I began unbuckling his belt and slowly pulled down his pants kissing his bulge in the process. I slowly kissed and lick his stomach area all the way down to his crotch and began biting a little on his underwear.

"I want to hold you" he said desperately.

"No you can't" I teased.

He unlatched his prostethic arm and touched my head with the unamputated remains of his arm.

"Yes...", said Junkrat in relief.

I unraveled his underwear to reveal his privates. It sprang out and I immediately took it in my mouth. His body began to move more erratically. His stubbed arm played with my hair. 

"Dont make me come yet"

He used his teeth to get out of the knot on his left arm and untied his prosthetic arm free. He fixed it onto his arm again.

"Now it's my turn." he sneered.

I gave a smirk. He lifted me on the table and took off my shirt and pants and forced me down on the table, hand on my neck. He licked his fingers and put them inside me.  
I squirmed and grabbed his arm that's firm on my neck but not choking. I began caressing his arm and moaning.

"You like that don't you." Junkrat whispered and he bites his lip. I stared back at him, he could see that I was in pain but I was secretly enjoying it. I closed my eyes and convulsed upwards. I lifted myself up and kissed him passionately, paused for a short while and pushed him up against the wall.

"Take me" I whispered.

Junkrat gave a smirk. He lifted me up and we switched sides, he slammed me up on the wall and commanded my legs to grasp him at his hips. He entered, slowly at first but rushingly at the end. I let out a diminished moan simultaneously hugging him, head resting on his shoulder. He began thrusting, my senses elevated whenever he's in deep. I let go of him and supported myself by pushing up against the wall. Both of us exchanged moans as Junkrat thrusted faster.

"I'm..." he exclaimed mid way and moaned loudly.

He pulled his dick out and let it all spray over my neck and chest. The sight of him panting and sweating naked was really something.

"We're not done yet are we?" he said while breathing heavily.

I was forced onto the floor and he began fingering me and stroking my penis. When he saw that I was coming, he put it inside his mouth quickly. The warm and wet feeling inside finished me off. Junkrat looked like he was enjoying every bit of it. He looked at me afterwards, with some of it dripping from his mouth.

"You got a little..." I said shyly.

He wipes it away with his hand and arm. It was breathtakingly sexy. He smiled and rushed over to kiss me, with his whole body resting on mine. He rolled over to the side, looked up and said,

"We should do this more often." 

I chuckled.

And we both stared deeply at each other. The intercom sound was muffled and I was hooked on his soot mascara eyes.


	2. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next for me and Junkrat?

It was months after the bank robbery. I was back doing normal things again. Every now and then I had to go for counselling - it's a thing they do for the ex-hostages. I had to make up a story of what happened in the vault so I went with the old tied up and gagged routine. The details of it (on who was tied up and what I was gagging on) had creatives liberties added into the mix because the actual story would have caused more trouble. No one knew about my exact 'hostage activities' while held captive by the duo. Speaking of which, they were arrested and put into jail after the roberry but escaped the very next day. Rumours are saying that Junkrat had some explosives stuffed in his unspeakable orifices. I am not surprised. They went totally off the radar after the escape. The police are still on the lookout for those 2, trying to play the waiting game. If they so much as hear a peep out of those 2, the police will be hot on their tails. While the police are pulling out their own hair trying to find the duo, Junkrat and Roadhog are not as worried. They're out in rural towns sleeping at the sides of rarely visited buildings, never staying in a town for more than 2 nights, always on the move. As for me and Junkrat, I gave him my phone number after the hostage situation. He called me on multiple burner phones, checking on me. When he mentioned that he's going to be an hour's drive away from me, I thought of maybe meeting up again and we did in the wee hours of the morning. We decided to meet in an alley but we had to be on opposite sides of the fence in case anything goes wrong. Junkrat didn't want to get too close because he's afraid he might get me into trouble. We talked some more that night as I clutched his fingers through the chain link of the fence. It was really nice but it didn't last as long as I wanted it too. 

"Hey uh. I don't think this could work" said Junkrat reluctantly. 

"I knew you would say that" I chuckled whilst holding back tears. 

"Aw don't cry babe." 

I wiped a tear, sniffled and smiled at him. 

"Come 'ere" said Junkrat, gesturing both his hands. 

I put my head near the fence and he tries to caress my cheeks and wipe away the tears. 

"You're special to me. You know that right?" Junkrat questioned. 

I nodded my head. 

"I can't always be there for you and you definitely deserve someone who is going to always be there for you. You're special." 

I kept my head down. 

"Please. Say something." 

"Will I ever see you again?" I said looking up. 

"You're going to see me on TV plenty!" he said positively. 

I let out a weak smile. 

Junkrat held my chin. "Hey. Of course I am." 

"You know what, screw the fence. I'm climbing over." Junkrat said abruptly. 

He tries to climb over, his legs were flimsy but he managed. He jumped down from the top of the fence onto my side. I quickly hugged him. I want to feel his soot covered skin against my hands and his prosthetic hand against my hair. My head buried deep, tears coming into contact with his bare chest, his chin resting on my head. The hug felt like it lasted a millisecond and also an eternity.

"You little bugger now you're making me cry." Junkrat said almost sniffling. 

I reached in for a kiss but I wish I hadn't. It made parting ways even more difficult. Junkrat knew that so he pushed me away after the first few seconds. 

"Don't make this harder for the both of us okay love?" 

He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead and climbed up the fence again. 

I stood there frozen, trying to absorb the fact that this might be the last time I'll see him again. As Junkrat walked away on the other side of the fence, he looked back for a moment and gave me a salute. I smiled while my eyes start to water and turned in the opposite direction. I stared blankly onto the ground as the realisation starts to seep into my conscience. Tears on the brink of overflowing as I rushed back home, not wanting to look back. It will only make things worse.

That's it I guess.


End file.
